


Stained Love

by FindTheWordsToSay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Child Harry, Child Niall, Child Zayn, Infidelity, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: "What are you saying, Lou? You fucked him?" Liam pushes Louis away, voice barely a whisper as disgust crawls up his throat.Or, Louis cheated while he was away on business. This is the aftermath.





	Stained Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to start yet another 3 part series that she'll probably not finish for years???? 
> 
> JK I'm already writing chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Louis returned from his month long business trip and tension was high. They tried to keep it to a minimum around the children, of course, but behind closed doors it was awkward silence or screaming matches. Liam was exhausted; tired of trying to talk to someone that was no longer there. He just wanted to know why Louis was acting this way.

Initially, Liam shrugged it off when Louis didn't return his kiss or hug him upon his return. It was a long trip, filled with even longer days of work, Liam understood. But now he was ready to tear his hair out seeking answer. He craved Louis' touch more than anything. He missed his husband even though they were laying right next to each other. Liam sighs and quietly gets out of bed so as not to wake Louis. It's just past two in the morning, so he gently walks down the hall checking on his children.

At three years old, Harry is a deep sleeper, breathing heavily and limbs completely sprawled out on his toddler bed. In the next room over, an eight year old Niall also sleeps, quieter than Harry curled up on one end of the bed. Liam leaves the door open a crack when he leaves and checks on his 16 year old, Zayn. The teenager is asleep with cellphone in hand. Liam places the phone on his night stand and covers Zayn up before placing a kiss to his forehead as he did with other two children.

Satisfied with knowing his children are safe, Liam makes his way to the kitchen, putting on a kettle for tea. As he waits he sighs again, thinking over the past two weeks. His mind circles back to one conclusion for Louis behavior and he really does not want it to be true. Liam is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear Louis until he speaks.

"You alright, Li?"

Liam resists the urge to laugh. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." He turns to grab two tea cups from a cabinet and then turns back around to face Louis. "You know what? I'm not fine. And I couldn't sleep because the man that I've been married to for nearly twenty years is hiding something from me."

"I'm not-"

"Bullshit, Lou. You haven't kissed me since you left for your trip, you won't even look me in the eye. When you're not avoiding me, you're picking fights for every little thing. Tell me I'm wrong. Stop me and tell me I'm wrong. I haven't slept in days trying to figure out what I did."

Liam is met with silence so he turns away again. He feels Louis wrap around him shortly after. He's furious and tries to shrug Louis off but Louis just holds on tighter.

"Please, Lou. Whatever it is, I need to know." he actually begs this time, voice weak and defeated.

But Louis can't, he's lied enough. He knows exactly what Liam is thinking and wishes he could change what he did. "I'm sorry, Li. I'm so sorry" His shuddered breath a telltale sign that he's crying and dread sinks low in Liam's gut.

"What's happened?" He repeats the question more forcefully when he's met with silence again, turning to push Louis off him to look him in the eye. "What. Happened."

Louis wipes away a tear before speaking, taking his time to chose his words. He's still got a loose grip on Liam's hips. "I... Liam I need you to know that I love you. Please, just know that. Know that I love you and our kids more than anything."

"Enough. What did you do?"

"I... I don't even know why I did it. There's no excuse I know," His voice cracks and he's tempted to just hide his face in Liam's shoulder forever. But he knows he can't. Liam's been his rock for so long, has gotten him through his darkest moments, and has held him up through it all. Liam was the one that taught him to own up to his mistakes. At the very least, he owes him the truth. "It was during the trip, only once. It only happened once, promise. I met someone during a meeting and... and we went out for drinks afterwards. I- that's not an excuse I know."

"What are you saying, Lou? You _ fucked _ him?" Liam pushes Louis away, voice barely a whisper as disgust crawls up his throat.

"Liam, I'm so-"

"Shut up. Don't... Don't touch me." He pulls away entirely and sits at the dining table unable to wrap his head around any of it. 

\--

They sit only surrounded by the noise of Louis' sniffles and it bothers Liam - as if Louis even has the right to cry about it. Liam knows once the shock wears off, he's going to be a complete mess but right now he kind of wants to strangle Louis with his bare hands. It's in that silence that Liam comes to a realization and anger bubbles up inside him. "You called me crying that night and..." he scoffs "You said it was because you missed me. That you missed your children. But you were just feeling guilty, weren't you? How dare you? How fucking dare you!?" He is interrupted by Harry quietly padding into the kitchen, tearful and clutching his stuffed turtle. Liam stiffens fearing the child heard him.

Louis is a bit more composed when he faces his son. "You alright, Haz?" Taking in Harry's sad face and soggy pajama bottoms he knows what's happened before Harry answers. The toddler was mostly potty trained and wore pull ups to bed but could never sleep through wetting, too uncomfortable in a the wet diaper.

"Had a acciment" 

"Okay, bud. Let's get you cleaned up."

\--

Head in his hands, Liam listened as Louis and Harry giggle and go about getting cleaned up and ready for bed again. His thoughts are unsettled. Does he tell Louis to pack up and leave? Does he suck it up and find a way to get over it for the sake of his children? Louis' voice pulls him out of his thoughts. 

"He's asleep." 

Chills crawl up Liam's spine at his voice. He can't ask this man to leave when there are three children in the house who idolize him and need him. But he also can't even look at him without feeling sick to his stomach. The clinking of a teaspoon echoes in the room rhythmically. Where does he go from here?

"Liam..." Louis starts cautiously, gaugng his reaction before continuing. "When I called that night. It- well it was morning for me and I wanted to tell you. That was why I called but you answered and you sounded so sweet. And I could hear... our children. Niall was whining about something and Zayn was laughing at him and I..." He stops himself short, voice tight and pericing the air. "I'm a coward, I know. And I'm so sorry, love. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Anything, Li, you name it. I prom-"

"Don't make promises. You've broken enough of those."

He takes in what Louis has said, slowly as he sips his tea. A bit of it spills over the side of the teacup but he doesnt bother wiping it away. 

There was a time when one look into Louis' eyes would make Liam feel like he was floating. When holding his hand would erupt butterflies. A little jolt of electricity anytime they kissed. It's what Liam had been missing these past few weeks: the feeling of being loved.

He braves a look into Louis' eyes and makes up his mind. Because instead of floating he feels like he's suffocating. Those hands and lips have been touching and kissing someone else, someone that wasn't him and it makes him feel sick. How could he ever trust a single word out of Louis' mouth, again?

"I think, for now it would be best if you... If-if you stay with your parents, or a friend or... just. Not here" He fiddles with his wedding ring, a nervous habit but Louis notices.

"Keep it on, please? I've fucked up but this isn't over. It can't be"

And Liam hadn't even thought of taking it off but what gives Louis the right to ask for anything ? "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you broke our vows, huh!?" They're both crying again and Liam really doesn't want to disturb the kids so he decides it's best if this conversation ended. "You can stay on the couch for tonight but I want you gone in the morning. I... I guess I'll drop the kids off at school, if it wouldn't bother you to still pick then up after?"

"Yeah, of course not. Liam they'll never be a bother to me." 

"Great Then, goodnight." He leaves, tea cold and forgotten and waits until hes behind closed doors and under the covers to break down.

In the kitchen Louis stands, moving to clear the table. He sees the ring of tea left behind and grab a rag, but it's too late, the stain settling in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! We'll be getting more raw emotions in the 2nd chapter.


End file.
